MegaVile
MegaVile is OBVIOUSLY owned by MegaVile2004. Note from page maker: WELCOME User TO MY OC's PAGE! Stats Health - 30,000 in Physical. 45000 in Zalfar beast out/Regrag beast out form. 75000 in True Beast out. Damage - 30+, 45+ Zalfar/Regrag mode, 75+ True beast Evade - 0 to 90+ Defense - 50, 75+ Zalfar/Regrag mode... 150+ True Beast out. Speed - 35 History This one, is from a species from another universe, the MV universe basically, he is from a species of robots called Viles, being the top legend and most popular of his kind... With his brothers LightVile and DarkVile, and other friends in the past, he could be unstoppable. Gallery MegaVile HD.png|MegaVile's Normal Form MegaVile3.png|MegaVile when hiding his Identity MegaVile2 HD.png|MegaVile's G.Form, or as some call it, his Gaster Form MV missile.png|MegaVile's Missile Buster projectile Soulless MegaVile.png|YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!!!! (Soulless MegaVile) GBB.png|MegaVile's Blue Gaster Blaster GB.png|MegaVile/Sans' normal blaster GB3.png|Omega Blaster MegaVile4 HD.png| His Broken Form MegaVile Beast Out Zalfar.png | Zalfar Beast out Mode MegaVile Beastout Regrag.png | Regrag Beast out Mode MegaVile True Beastout.png | His True Beast Mode Attacks 'Missile Buster' MegaVile uses his trusty Missile Buster and can shoot an indefinite amount of missiles, which deal only 1 dmg, but remember, he can spam it if he likes to chip off health. 'Floor-Grenade' MegaVile sends down floor grenades and makes an indefinite shockwave that climbs walls go , usually in bursts of 3 grenades for one attack, unlike others, he can't spam it. Does 5 dmg. 'Shoulder Blast/Laser' MegaVile uses his trusty Shoulder Cannon on his, well, Shoulder! It can either shoot a 5 dmg big shot or a 10 dmg laser, (50%/100% chance), though he can get both at once if he spams it, which only has a 1.5 second cool down. 'Transform' This is when MegaVile transforms into a giant robot mech type thing, note it's powerfulness but can only activate if he is about to die with 0 1-UPs left, this mechanical transformation has never been seen in any universe. 'MV Saber Slash' When MegaVile pulls out his saber, expect Undertale's white , blue, and orange attacks quickly, and be skilled on how you dodge due to how fast they come out. Can not be spammed 'Blast Buster' MegaVile can always exchange his missile buster to a gasterblaster like weapon. Beware as it can detach and proceed to multtiply to perform chains of attacks. 'FIGHT' This one he never got it on construction, no, he got it from Undertale (I'll X-plain how later). Fight can make the HUD of enemies Undertale Hud and force them to dodge in a bullet box, after that , there are 3 ways to attack #A white Glove appears similar to Master Hand and punches with the Bullet Box, forcing it to another side, down and then Back. #A gun appears and then some bullets enter it, being only blue and orange, there are 7 bullets. #MV would use Fake Souls called Soul Bombs, with can either strike in a + laser or a X laser. Gaster Blaster Types This one he literally learned from Sans in Undertale, (pretty nice friends actually), but he learned 4 extra blaster move Normal Blaster Straight forward, just shoots a damaging beam. BLUE Gaster Blaster This one is different, it moves unlike stationary blasters, and it's attack is blue, which you're not supposed to move through. Omega Blaster NORMAL This one can be a pain, it shoots 3 beams at once that can spin in circles too. Spinner This one has spears coming in and out of it, stay away. Blue Straight forward, same as normal, but moves and has blue attacks. Friends *In this universe: None *In his Universe: Other Heroic Viles, and can convince evil guys to be good and become friends. Enemies *The one enemy he can't convince, is DoomVile. *This Universe: None (Yet). Likes Saving the world. Making friends Dislikes Evil. '' Personality ''Usually Kind-Hearted, and only goes into a fight when it's evil, but if he is corrupted by DoomVile, he can still control his speech, but not his body. Equipment *''Subtanks and MV-Tanks, V-Tanks, M-tanks'' *''Subtanks can store any extra health he collects when full'' *''MV-Tanks, when he has it, He fills up his weapon energy, health, and more, if full on everything, he turns every enemy into 1-UPs :D'' *M-tanks: Fill his health *V Tanks: Fill his weapon energies to MAX Records Being the most popular Vile in his Universe. Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' *''Nothing'' 'Weaknesses' *''Nothing'' Trivia & Facts * Much Like BLCSD, he is powerful, unlike BLCSD, he has a 50% chance of remembering things from an RP reset, and also can use portals, but only for dimensional traveling. *He has 3 other forms, Zalfar Beast out... Regrag Beast out... and True Beast out... which is nearly as hard as his soulless form... His battle theme for either of them are --------> Quotes "*name*, your evil plans stop right here!" - before fighting evil